


沉沦

by LoveyTwinkle



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveyTwinkle/pseuds/LoveyTwinkle
Relationships: 歪怂
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

＃歪怂  
＃华洮妖  
＃大概是自设pa？

01.  
初冬的天气，大街上已经开始飘下细碎的雪花，刘小怂抬起头，一片小小的雪花落在他脸上，几个呼吸间就化成了水。他冷的有些发抖，双手紧紧缩在黑衣外套的口袋里。

他在等人。  
等一个素昧平生的，有缘人。

02.  
当戴士路过这条街的时候。他真的只是路过而已。这是一条同样能够通向他家的路，就是需要走得更久一点。

自他回到这个城市，已经过去半年了。但是他从来没有走过这条路回家，今天却是不知怎么了，从洋行踏出的那一刻，心里就有一个声音一直在指引他往这条路走。

扯那么多玄而又玄之的干嘛，不就是脑子抽了想走这条路了呗。  
戴士心里笑笑。  
不过也正好，让他领略一下这座城市与几年前所不同的风光。

03.  
“喂！叫你呢！”  
刘小怂转头，一个衣着艳丽，还施了浓妆的少年语气不善地在喊他。  
那张脸还略显稚嫩。  
好像比自己还小两岁呢，也不知道成年了没有。

“哟呵，新来的？就你这样能接到客吗？啧啧啧。你知不知道这里的爷都喜欢骚的？穿成这样还以为你家死了人呢。”

“关你什么事？”  
刘小怂本来不想搭理他，但是少年的最后一句话切切实实地戳到了他心口上最血淋淋的一块儿，好像在用无数根针狠狠扎着他原本已经伤痕累累的心脏。

“哎哟，出来卖的还摆一副臭架子？就你这大少爷脾气，我劝你早点离开这儿吧。”  
少年说完，连一个眼神也不多给予他，转身走到离他有几米远的地方，等待着自己今晚的恩客。

刘小怂心下有些悲哀。  
因为他也一样，他也在等一个陌生的男人，让他交付出自己纯洁的身体。

05.  
戴士沿着这条路越走越发觉得有些不对劲了起来。首先是原本宽敞明亮空无一人的大道渐渐变得窄小，拐个弯儿发现前方有数十个衣着暴露的男孩排着队站着，还探着头往他这边张望，像是在等人。

他往前走几步，一阵香风袭来，几个男孩凑上前拉住他的衣服喊他“爷”。他心下了然。这些男孩怕就是“鸭”了，大晚上的在这儿站着只怕是要接客。

戴士没有交过女朋友，但也不喜欢男人。  
大概不喜欢吧。

他扫了几眼面前的这些个花枝招展的少年们，明明还只是一副孩子面孔，脸上却浓妆艳抹的，引人的手法却熟练老道。  
挺可怜的。  
但戴士也不是慈善家，自然不会给他们钱。

快点走过去吧。  
戴士心想，脚下则加快了步子。

他无意间往街边扫了一眼，见到了一个蜷缩着，头都没有抬起来的男孩，心里突然涌上一股莫名的熟悉感。  
他明明已经走过了那个位置，思绪的几个跳跃间，他又倒回来，走到男孩面前。

“抬起头来。”  
就在那张脸，渐渐浮现在戴士眼前时。  
戴士愣住了。

06.  
“你…”  
面前高大的男人穿着得体的西装，一副道貌岸然、正人君子的样子。

没想到也是个喜欢男人的变态。  
刘小怂暗自腹诽。

“你也是…？”  
男人愣了一下，随后用手指了指其他的男孩，问道。  
刘小怂有点屈辱，他知道男人在问他是不是也是鸭，于是垂下眸子，点了点头。  
“…多少钱？”  
“五…五千！”  
刘小怂不知道行情，也不知道自己开的价是低了还是高了，但是他觉着五千已经是一个不小的数目了，期望这个男人是个冤大头。

“好。”  
果然是个冤大头呢。  
刘小怂笑了笑，但又有点笑不出来。  
自己的初次就要为了五千块钱交给这个陌生的男人了。

是他活该的。

07.  
戴士拉着男孩的手，扯着他快步往前走。  
他心里有一种说不清道不明的感觉，交织着愤怒和怨气。

这是戴士都觉得干净，纯洁的小王子，就该一辈子无忧无虑下去，如今竟然在做这种事情，而且，还不知道已经被多少个男人…  
他都没舍得下手呢，怎么可以给别的野男人碰？  
是他没有保护好自己的小王子。  
这教他怎么不气呢？

戴士抓着男孩的手不禁用上了几分力气，只不过，他光顾着沉浸在自己的思绪中，并没有注意到身后男孩的表情。

08.  
很快，两人来到了一家旅店。

戴士没有给刘小怂反应的时间，随手往前台拍了几张纸币，“要一间房。”  
小二收了钱，领着两人上楼，进了拐角处的一间房之后就识相地退下了。

戴士这才把刘小怂的手放开，他将西服外套脱下，随手挂在了房间内木椅的靠背上。  
两人进了一个密闭的空间，气氛顿时有些暧昧起来。戴士扯了扯束得紧紧的领带，这才觉得有些口干舌燥了。

“你先去坐着休息会儿吧。我先洗个澡。”  
戴士抬眼看向刘小怂，道。  
刘小怂睁着眼睛，好像还有些没反应过来，只懵懂地点了点头，随后就乖乖地走到床边坐下了。

走进浴室，戴士笑了笑。  
还是和以前一样乖。

09.  
听着浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声，刘小怂的理智慢慢回笼了。

他发现自己一直盯着男人脱下的西服外套看。  
他知道那是什么牌子的西服。是一个法兰西设计师自己设计的。他父亲从前也很爱穿这个牌子的正装。

父亲…  
刘小怂忽然感觉喉咙里有什么哽住了一样。

刘小怂原本生活在一个很幸福和美的家里。  
虽然母亲很早就过世了，但是父亲一直一直都很宠爱自己。  
他的父亲是一个大富商，专门经营从海外来的货物。他不知道父亲的生意做的怎么样，但是他知道，只要他想要的，父亲都能给他。

他还有一个哥哥。虽然哥哥身体不好，还总是不爱说话，但刘小怂也能从哥哥的眼神中看见他对自己的爱。

他以为自己可以这样幸福的过一生，可是…父亲的突然去世，打乱了他的生活。

先是父亲的死讯传到家里。  
紧接着，外面的所有人都说，他的父亲犯罪了。  
他不信，去追问那些人，父亲到底犯了什么罪。  
他们说，父亲所谓的生意，是走私鸦片！

怎么可能呢…怎么会呢…  
刘小怂又回忆起父亲生前的音容笑貌。明明是那么慈祥那么好的一个人，怎么可能做出这种事呢。怎么会，落得个这样的结局呢…

很快的，上面就来人了。  
他们把父亲留下来的东西，家里所有值钱的东西，全部都带走了。  
整个家，就只剩下刘小怂，和他的哥哥，空空如也。

刘小怂不知道该怎么办，他才刚刚成年，他还什么都不知道。他连学都没读完，但是手里又没钱了，只好辍了学，变卖了所有能卖钱的家当，在家里照顾自幼就体弱的哥哥。

可惜，他没有工作，而那些卖东西换来的钱，也不够他们花多久。  
所以，他打听到了那条街。  
听说那里可以接客，可以…用身体，换到他现在最需要的，钱。

“咔哒”一声，打断了刘小怂的所有思考。  
浴室的门打开了，刘小怂一瞬间浑身紧缩，他感受到了从未有过的紧张与害怕。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

10.  
浴室的门打开了。  
男人走了出来。

他浑身不着寸缕，仅在下半身围了条毛巾，堪堪遮住重点部位。皮肤是略有些深的小麦色。刘小怂没有发现，这个好像高高瘦瘦的男人其实十分精壮。  
藏在衣服下的上身满是肌肉，不是布满了那种令人犯恶心的壮肉的，而是看上去充满了力量感，肌理分明，且轮廓非常美的身材。

刘小怂不禁打了一个冷战。  
本来还以为这男人文文弱弱的，没想到脱了衣服是这样！  
现在想跑还来得及吗……

刘小怂低下头，掩盖住了眼中的悲凉，自嘲地笑了笑。  
不过，他也没办法后悔了呀。

11.  
戴士看着少年原本有些愣愣的盯着他看，很快又低下头去。  
他可没漏看少年低头那一瞬间嘴角苦涩的弧度。

虽然知道他家里出事了，但也没有想到有这么严重…  
好好一锦衣玉食的小公子最后竟沦落到了卖身的地步，不过若不是如此，他怎么可能有机会呢。  
戴士又有些幸灾乐祸。

不管怎么样，今晚这个男孩终于要成为自己的了。今后，他也要把自己的小王子纳入自己的羽翼中，好好地保护起来。

12.  
听到男人的脚步声越来越近，刘小怂的心也跳的越来越快，原本只是为了掩盖一下自己的情绪而低下的头有些不敢抬起来了，只好用眼睛死盯着光洁的地板，想要分散一下自己的注意力。  
可是下一秒，他就被男人扣住下巴，强迫着抬起头。

“怎么低着头？”  
刘小怂与男人的距离一瞬间缩短，只剩下大概十几厘米的空间。  
刚洗完澡的男人浑身冒着热气，蒸的刘小怂有些脸热。

男人温热的鼻息仿佛能够扑到他的脸上，刘小怂这也才看清这个男人的面容。刚刚在街上匆匆忙忙的，都没有来得及看看这个男人长成什么样。  
男人的脸轮廓分明，眉目温和而又深邃，却隐隐透着锋芒。像是沉睡之中的火山，地底却有不可计的热烫岩浆在翻滚、在流动，等待着能够完全爆发的那一天。

薄唇只张开吐出了一个问句，复又抿住。男人的大拇指缓缓上移，眼神也不由自主地往下看去。目光与指尖最终汇合在了同一处地方——少年的唇上。

“唔…”

13.  
戴士忍不住地用拇指拨弄起少年桃色的粉嫩唇瓣，少年也不反抗，只发出几声意味不明的吟哦。一双秋瞳中水光潋滟着，白皙的皮肤上染上了淡淡红霞，软嫩的唇瓣也因自己的拨弄而一张一合的，好像在对他做着无声的邀请。

戴士忽的俯下身子，见少年的双眼反射性地瞬间闭上了，唇也抿得紧紧的，不禁弯了弯唇角。  
“以为我要亲你？嗯？”  
戴士倾身凑到少年耳边，原本放在少年唇上的手也沉下去。

他讲头埋进少年的颈窝中，几个呼吸激起少年轻轻的颤栗，戴士深深地吸了口气。嗯，很香。  
“在家自己洗过澡了？真乖。”他用垂在身侧的左手揉了揉少年蓬松柔软的头发。

刘小怂咬了咬嘴唇，睁开眼。  
拜托，突然凑那么近当然会下意识地以为对方要亲上来！…  
老流氓！刘小怂恨恨地抬眼看了男人一眼之后又很快地移开视线，殊不知男人一直都细细关注着他的一举一动，自然也把这个动作给收入了眼底。

好可爱，真的好可爱。像只小奶猫，用还没长出指甲的爪子不轻不重地挠了你一下，没有任何实质伤害反而还激起了某个老流氓的兽欲。  
戴士舔了舔唇。

14.  
刘小怂看着男人解下腰间的浴巾，明明只是几秒的时间却好像过了几年。刘小怂脑中闪过一万个念头要怎么跑，但是想到哥哥的病…

“来。”  
男人上了床，倚着床头的靠板坐着朝他招了招手。

刘小怂的视线不自觉地往下移。男人两腿间仅是半勃的性器的大小就已经很可观了，要是全勃起了…他不敢想象。  
但是，他顿了顿，还是乖顺地将身体朝男人挪了过去。

“是第一次吗？舔它。会吗？”  
刘小怂刚坐稳屁股，就听见男人来了这么一句。他略有些惊诧地抬头，看见男人好像在用眼神示意自己为他进行口交。

“当然…不是第一次!但是，你这个，我是第一次。”  
处男刘小怂心一横，嘴硬道。  
看着男人两腿间狰狞的阳物，他思绪几番流转，咬了咬牙，慢慢将脸凑到那东西旁边。  
一股男性才有的腥膻味扑鼻而来，刘小怂有些恶寒。他其实不太知道这种事该怎么做，大概就是，舔？

刘小怂伸出舌头，试探性地舔了舔男人的铃口，得到了男人一声舒爽的叹息。  
“嗯，乖。把它含进嘴里。”  
男人直起身子，指导他。  
刘小怂轻轻张嘴，却只含住了龟头——因为男人实在是太大了。

“真棒。尽量吞深一点，哈，就是这样。”  
刘小怂张大嘴，头往前移，把男人已然贲张的性器吞的更深了些，龟头猛的一下戳到了刘小怂的喉咙，激得他干呕了起来。

戴士只觉着阴茎被暖热的口腔紧紧包裹住，龟头还被抚慰着，舒爽极了，不禁闷哼一声。  
按捺住想按住刘小怂的头冲刺的欲望，他张口，声音低沉地说道:“好乖，现在用舌头绕着龟头舔。然后可以稍稍把它吐出来一点再含进去…嗯…就像抚慰自己的时候一样，把你的嘴当做手……”

好像被蛊惑了一样，刘小怂直愣愣地盯着男人的脸，嘴上却依着男人的话动起来。他用舌头顶开龟头边的褶皱，无师自通地舔吮起性器最敏感的地方。几次顶到喉咙深处，刘小怂不受控制地干呕起来，不小心对着铃口猛吸了一口。  
“！”这感觉太过于刺激，男人放在床上的双手猛的握拳，这要求他拥有极大的控制力才能不把精液全交代在少年的嘴里。  
他才不想这么快就射出去，这根东西可还没尝过少年小穴的味道呢。

戴士扶住少年的脸，把粗硬的性器从他口中抽出来。少年的鼻尖红红的，眼眶红红的，好像还没反应过来，只瞪着一双水蒙蒙的大眼睛，眼带朦胧地望着男人。  
戴士伸手揉了揉刘小怂的头发，声音喑哑。  
“乖。我们接下来做别的。”

15.  
戴士伸手捏住刘小怂的下巴，将他的头抬了起来。  
少年眼神迷离，唇瓣红润，戴士说的话显然还没在他脑中转够一圈，这幅模样乖的不行，让人忍不住想把他抱进怀里好好怜惜一番。

戴士勾唇，倾身过去将少年两片如玫瑰一般娇嫩欲滴的唇瓣含住，细细研磨起来。  
“唔…”少年口中传出模糊不清的呻吟。  
敏感的口腔被男人舔舐吸吮，舌头被男人追着交缠挑逗，像是在嬉闹一般，却有奇异的快感从口腔处向上蔓延直到头顶，复又从头顶往下延展至全身。

原本是由戴士主动的，到最后刘小怂竟分不清到底是谁更沉沦在这个吻之中了…因为，他下意识地回应起了男人的动作…为了追求更高层次的快感……

两人吻得难舍难分，直到刘小怂有些喘不过气来，四片唇才缓缓分开。  
刘小怂看着两人唇间由口水拉出的银丝，脸“腾”地有些烧了起来。

好像周围有火把被点燃了一样，室内的气氛顿时变得旖旎起来。

“舒服吗？”  
戴士搔了搔少年还带着细细绒毛的面颊，听见他很低很低地“嗯”了一声。

“真乖…还和从前一样。”戴士低语。  
刘小怂没听清，但好像依稀听见了个从前，便疑惑地看了男人一眼。男人却回了他一个意味不明的笑容，旋即又温柔地吻上他的唇与他开始了新一轮的嬉戏。

16.  
恍惚间，刘小怂感觉有什么东西探进了他拉链半开的薄外套中，隔着内衫抚摸起了…他左胸上的乳头！  
“啊唔…bu（不）…！”  
从来没有被人细细碰过的乳头，在今天竟然正在被陌生男人用两根手指把玩着！男人先用指腹在上面摩擦了一会儿，然后就开始揉捏起来，捏一会儿之后又换回摸的手法…那个一点也不敏感的地方竟然羞以启齿地传来了一丝丝酥酥麻麻的快感，如果是直接接触的话也许快感不会这么强烈，但是隔着内衫，粗糙的布料在乳头上摩擦……快感其实很小，但丝丝缕缕地聚集到一起，竟让刘小怂的头脑有些空白。

男人变着法儿抚慰着少年的左乳，嘴上也不闲着地挑逗他的唇舌，很快的，就感觉到少年的休闲裤被顶起了一块，鼓鼓的抵着自己下身。  
戴士心里暗笑。

左乳被抚慰了这么久，没被关照到的右乳竟然开始痒了起来。刘小怂对自己的这个认知感到有些羞耻。  
还好声音什么的都被吻掩盖住了，不然，他一定会控制不住地叫出声…

可惜，男人好像知道他的想法一般，很快地就放开了他的唇。  
“哈啊…”  
刘小怂的唇边逸出一声浅浅的呻吟。  
那声音娇媚入骨，包含着无边春意以及欲求不满。像是在刘小怂心口重重击了一锤，他不敢相信那是自己发出的声音，于是马上紧紧的咬住下唇，不给声音一丝能透过他口腔的机会。

戴士看着少年在欲望与思绪中交替的样子勾了勾唇。还有心思想别的，看来还不算太难以接  
受。  
他忽的把少年的内衫拉到最上，低头含住了未曾被抚慰过的右乳。  
刘小怂没有想到男人会这样子做，被激的腰腹猛的一弹，瞬间松开了咬着嘴唇的牙齿，喘息着惊叫了一声。  
没料到男人的动作还未停，原本置于右乳上的手竟探入了他的亵裤抚弄起刘小怂早已半挺的玉茎。

“啊啊…！唔！”  
那只手极有手法，娴熟地套弄起他的玉茎。先是拨弄开他的包皮用大拇指在铃口附近抚弄，带有老茧的指腹给未经人事的花茎带来了前所未有的快感，随后又用两根手指箍住他的龟头上下摩擦，偶尔还会伸到玉茎的最底下把玩两颗阴囊。

“哈啊…啊……受不了了！”  
极少自渎的少年很快地就交出了他今夜的第一管精液。不知道什么时候，他的裤子已经被半褪到膝盖了。白灼的液体从小巧的玉茎之中喷出，射了好几股。  
少年还沉浸在高潮过后的余韵之中，不禁轻轻阖上了眼睛。两根手指忽地伸到少年嘴边，伴着一声低沉沙哑的“舔干净”，少年仿佛被蛊惑了一般地张开嘴巴，任男人将手指伸进来，用舌头把手指上未知的液体吸吮了个干净。他睁了眼，对上一双凝望着自己的深邃眼瞳，在昏暗的灯光下显得尤为神秘而又不可接近……

“好吃吗？你自己的东西。”  
待那些东西被自己尽数咽下肚去，听见这句话后，刘小怂才反应过来，那些…是自己的精液！！  
羞耻从心底涌上头顶。刘小怂抬手就想去锤身上的男人，却被男人擒住了双手。

戴士看着刘小怂炸毛的样子，就像是一只小猫害羞了，伸爪子想狠狠抓你一下，伤害却远远不够，就只有羽毛挠了你一下那么重。  
“乖。它们可是有大用处的呢。”  
戴士伸手沾了些许液体，将刘小怂两腿分开，扩张起了他稚嫩的后穴。

“唔…”不舒服…明明只是一根手指而已，异物感却是那么强烈，若是把男人的东西放进来…刘小怂回忆起那个连自己的嘴都塞不下的庞然巨物，心底突然涌起一股害怕。  
男人仿佛看出他的不安，唇碰上他的，试图以吻安慰他，手上的动作也愈发轻柔的起来。

很快的，手指就增加到了两根，三根…刘小怂气喘吁吁满脸酡红地被放开，男人安抚性的摸摸他的脸蛋，挺起等待已久的阴茎，对准那个神圣不可侵犯的小口，挺了进去！

撕裂般的疼痛传来。刘小怂张大了嘴却发不出一点声音，他痛到失声了。  
戴士也不好受，处子穴死死的夹着硬邦邦的阴茎，虽然让他爽的不行，却也堵着他不准他再前进一步。  
这明明才刚进了个龟头呢，少年的小穴紧绷的不行，戴士也明白，少年肯定很疼。  
戴士停下动作，吻上少年的唇角，然后沿着他的下巴吻到他形状优美的天鹅颈，又到胸口，舌尖沿着挺立的乳尖打转，然后又继续往下…

戴士把他的唇能碰到的地方全都吻得湿漉漉的，经过了一段时间，少年也没感觉那么痛了，后穴便放松了许多。  
戴士趁着这机会，一鼓作气的把粗硬的阴茎全捅进去，直直顶到了少年的最深处。

“啊！呜…好痛……”虽然戴士吮吻的动作没停，但是这突如其来的插入还是叫刘小怂痛不欲生。  
“马上就不疼了，宝宝。”看着小男孩儿瞬间苍白了的脸色，戴士心疼的不行，但是他知道，刘小怂一定得接受自己，也要接受自己那远超常人尺寸的兄弟才行。

“呜呜…谁是你宝宝！”痛的不行的少年眼眶中瞬间盈满了泪水，要落不落的极惹人怜爱。  
不是说不是第一次吗，能紧成这样的穴，能痛到哭的人，还嘴硬说自己是第一次？  
戴士想着笑了，他吻去了少年眼角的泪珠。“宝宝，一会我会让你爽到哭的。”  
所以现在别哭啦。

戴士先把被吸得紧紧的肉棒拔出来了些许，然后又插进小穴。反复几次后发现少年没有特别疼的感觉，就开始九浅一深地进行抽插了。  
“呃啊啊——”刘小怂的身子被男人如此大力的撞击，好像要被撞散了。体内的异物感还是很强烈，但是已经不像之前那么疼了，与此同时一种被充盈的感觉渐渐涌了上来。

男人拔出来后又狠狠撞进少年的身体里面，两只手还伸到少年背后揉搓起少年不胖却柔软的两团臀肉，并大力地把它们挤压成各种形状。  
戴士知道，少年白嫩的皮肤上一定留下了鲜红的指印，显得淫靡又色情。  
就在此时，肉棒好像戳刺到了一个不同寻常的地方，使少年直直的从床上弹了起来，发出了一声甜腻的呻吟。  
戴士知道自己顶到少年后穴中最敏感的地方了，于是他按住两瓣臀肉，稍微调整了一下埋在小穴里阴茎的位置，就朝着那处敏感点冲撞。

“啊…不…行……太，太快了…”  
后穴升起奇异的快感，直冲头顶，刘小怂忍不住弓起身子，摇晃着屁股迎合男人的撞击，手也不自觉地抓紧了身下的床单。  
“宝宝，你里面好紧，好热情。”  
戴士一边享受着快感，一边照顾着身下少年的感受。少年略一皱眉，他就放慢速度轻轻的进出，少年一旦显露出欲求，他就加快速度挺腰，狠狠地操到少年的最深处。

刘小怂被操到只能张着嘴发出令人脸红心跳的喘息，有口水从嘴角滴落都不知道。眼眶发着红流下几滴眼泪，爽的不知今夕何夕。这幅完全沉浸在快感之中的样子落在戴士眼里，令他无比的满足，自然使劲了浑身解数要取悦身下的少年。  
又抽插了百十下，戴士闷哼一声把滚烫的精水尽数交给了少年湿润热情的后庭。少年被烫的头脑发昏身前性器又颤抖着吐了稀薄地可怜的精液，又被动地攀上了一次高峰。

戴士才射了一次，刘小怂却已经交代了好几次了，再射出的精液——其实已经不能成为射出了，因为量太少，它们只是从挺立的性器顶端慢慢流出来而已。  
做到最后，刘小怂累的连眼睛都睁不开了。  
看着身下少年疲累的样子，戴士念着他还是初次，还是没把人欺负的太狠。

17.  
戴士抱起少年，走到浴室给他清洗了一番。  
在他清理少年后穴时，看着白灼的液体顺着指尖滴落，菊穴的褶皱也沾染上了淫秽色彩，禁不住咽了口口水又硬了起来。  
好歹他是没那么禽兽的人，所以之后仅仅是洗了个冷水澡降降火，就搂着少年睡了。

反正，日子还长着不是吗？

tbc.  
（剩下的看心情写，到这算个短结尾了。）

**Author's Note:**

> 歪怂szd


End file.
